Confused Feelings
by SnowyFlame
Summary: A part of Reji's past is revealed and it causes new feelings to surface. Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I am craving a drama story…..I hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

"Madoka, wake up", Reji shook her softly. She stirred and lazily opened her eyes. She smiled and yawned. "Dinner is ready", Reji told her, his bangs covering his eyes. "Thank you", Madoka replies. Reji pats her head and leaves the room. After dinner, Madoka showered and dressed, running downstairs.

"Ready to go?", Madoka asked Reji, who shook his head. "Maybe next time. I want to try to clean my room", he says. Madoka pouts.

"Fine but next you're coming", she points at him. "I'll be back no later than eleven", Madoka shouts, closing the door behind her.

Reji smiles after her and goes back to his room.

He closes the door and sighs.

"Nice place you got here", a voice said, startling him. His eyes widen. 'No not her', he thought to himself as he turned towards the shadows. "Are you scared?", the voice teased.

Reji glared into the darkness. "Aw, you're so mean", the voice said in a childish manner. "Come out, Alice", he ordered, his voice dripping with venom.

A girl with long purple hair, tied into a side braid, wearing ripped jeans, simple black shirt and her feet barefooted. Alice smiled, revealing a sharp fang. "Just wanted to know how you were", she shrugs as she leans against the wall.

"You are in my territory. You know the rules. Now leave", he hissed. Alice giggled. Reji was about to talk when he heard the front door open. Reji kept his cool exterior but inside he was already freaking out.

"Hey, Reji, have you seen-", Madoka walked into his room, stopping in mid sentence when she saw Alice, whose eyes widen.

'Madoka, you have amazing timing', Reji thought sarcastically.

"is that a human?", Alice asked, anger heard in her voice. Reji stayed silent and Madoka stood there not knowing what to do. "Reji, you know its forbidden to be acquainted with humans!", she screamed. Reji clenched his fists as he started to sense Madoka's fear.

Alice looked closely at Madoka. What she saw next made her blood boil. Faded bite marks on the girl's neck.

"You even bit her!", Alice shouted once more and pointed at a terrified Madoka.

Reji stepped in front to of Madoka and hissed, revealing his sharp white fangs. "Leave her out of this", Reji said, his eyes glowing a deadly amber. Alice glared at him. "She was already involved the moment you spoke with her!", she punched the wall. Reji lifted his finger and bit it, making the crimson liquid appear. He dropped a few drops to the ground and a small emerald snake appeared. The snake then made its way to Madoka and wrapped itself around her ankle.

Reji jumped into the shadows. Alice looked around and suddenly she was thrown out the window. Reji appeared out from the shadows with his hand glowing an eerie black. He turned to Madoka and smiled.

"I'll be right back", he said before jumping out the window. Madoka stared at the broken window and frame. She slid down the wall and sat in a corner, legs hugged to her chest while stroking the snake.

Footsteps were heard and Madoka snapped her head up.

"Reji", she said, but stopped when she saw no one.

The small snake hissed. 'A special one?', a male voice thought. "Perfect", he whispered.

_With Reji and Alice_

Alice got up from the concrete floor. She tried to steady her heart rate speed. Reji had hit her with a powerful move that was passed down in his family. 'Speaking of the devil', Alice thought as she saw Reji appear. If looks could kill, she would be shot dead by the glare he was shooting her.

Alice closed her eyes and put her hands together. She whispered small words and black as coal snakes started to appear. "Thousand years of Death!", she shouted, extending her hands towards Reji. The snakes slithered at high speed.

Reji chuckled. He extended his own hand and spoke one word, "Stop". The hoard of snakes stopped and turned, facing Alice.

She gasped as the snakes started trapping her into a hold. Reji chuckled darkly. His eyes started shining a mesmerizing green as he neared her. He lifted his hand, which was shimmering the same black from earlier.

Right when he was about to strike, Alice stopped him with her words.

"Dear Reji, I never travel alone", she said, a small smile on her face.

Reji's eyes turned back to normal, widen, and turned. " No Mado-", he closed his eyelids as he was knocked out. Alice, now free of the snakes, looked down at his body.

"Sorry".

**I hope you guys like the story…Oh and Happy Easter!:D I hope everyone enjoys themselves for the holiday!:) And sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer! and don't worry for the other stories, they will be update soon! Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So much drama, I'm gonna die! xD Jk…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Reji snapped his eyes open. "Madoka!", he shouted. He looked around the room. It was dark but the room had a lamp right above Reji, so it would be hard to escape.

He pulled his hands and noticed they were chained on the wall. The last thing he remembered was….Alice! Reji tried to break from the chains but to no avail.

"No use. The metal is made especially for you" a man's voice spoke. Reji stared emotionless as the person came into view.

A tall skinny teen with short spiky black hair and lifeless brown eyes. He was wearing a sweater with regular jeans and like Alice, he was barefooted.

"Why so emotionless?", the teen asked. "Where am I, Lucas?", Reji ignored his question. "Back home", Lucas answered. "Alice and I were sent to bring you back since you took your time in the human world, but we saw you had created a bond", he stopped and let his brown eyes meet with Reji's golden orbs. "A human", he finished.

Reji tighten his teeth but kept his straight face on. "If you're wondering, she's in another cell", he tells him. "I also noticed she had a special type of blood, and it smelled", he stopped. "Delicious", he finished.

Reji hissed. "Don't you think of laying a hand on her!', Reji shouted at him. Lucas chuckled. "So protective", he teased and walked into the shadows, leaving a devastated Reji alone.

_With Madoka_

Madoka was sitting on a bed in the corner of the room. Slither, the snake's name, was wrapped securely around her neck. His head was laying on her shoulder. Alice had come by to drop off some food but Madoka just couldn't feel her appetite. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She has never been so scared in her life.

_Flashback_

_Madoka couldn't move at all. Suddenly she felt herself lose consciousness. The last thing she felt was being carried. ***Later*** Madoka opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer in the Bey-Pit. She heard a door open and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt someone's hand grab her head and the other hand on her back and making her head tilt. Suddenly, she felt something cold and sharp glaze over her neck. Madoka felt chills all over. She could've sworn she felt a sharp point. "Lucas, stopped", Alice's voice commanded. "Lucas" sighed and put Madoka back on the bed. She heard both of them walk out and the door closed. Madoka let out the small cry of fear._

_End of Flashback_

"I want to see Reji", Madoka sighed. Slither unwrapped itself off her and slithered towards the shadows, turning to her for her to follow him. "But I cant", Madoka dropped her head. A small blood vessel appeared on Slither's head and he bit her on her ankle.

"Ow", she rubs the spot he bit. "Fine", Madoka reluctantly agreed. Slither wraps around her leg and she enters the shadows. 'This is too dark', Madoka thought. She kept walking until she saw a faint light and ran towards it. She got out of the shadows, cautiously and saw Reji, chained to the wall, head down and the light shining bright above him. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Reji", she choked out. Reji lifted his head and his eyes widen. "Madoka, how did-", he couldn't finish her name because she glomped him.

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and nuzzled in his neck. "Reji", she cried. "I was so scared", Madoma wept. "It's okay now", he whispered, trying to console her. She sniffled and relaxed. She looked up and met his now warm amber orbs.

"I'm glad you're okay", she told him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled gently and laid his head on hers. They stayed like that in peace for a few minutes before an alarm was heard. Reji growled.

'Damn, they must have checked in her room and found out she wasn't there', he thought as he looked down at Madoka, who was clutching his shirt as life depended on it.

Alice and Lucas appeared out of the shadows. Alice tried to grab Madoka but the girl was playing impossible. Alice turned to Lucas and he got the message. He grabbed Madoka's arm and pulled. She gasped and with her other arm, she kept a tight lock around Reji's neck.

"Lucas, let go of her", Reji hissed.

Lucas growled and his eyes shone a bight blue and he yanked Madoka like a rag doll. He kept her in a tight headlock, with her thrashing.

"Stop", a voice ordered.

Madoka stopped her struggling and the three snake hybrids turned to the shadows.

An elder man with long white hair and beard accompanied by stunning red eyes appeared.

"Elder", Alice breathed and bowed her head in respect. Lucas bowed his head as well and Reji just glared at the man.

"Lucas, let go of her", he ordered. Lucas let go of Madoka and she walked a few feet away from him, rubbing her bruised arm. "Young child, join me for a walk", he offered his hand. Madoka hesitated and then Reji spoke.

"Madoka, come here", he said in his monotone voice. She turned and kneeled down to Reji's level. "Closer", he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. She leaned in closer and he kissed her forehead softly. "That will keep you safe", he told her and smiled. Madoka nodded and she turned towards the Elder. With Slither on her leg, she walked towards the Elder. He smiled warmly and she waited beside him.

"Alice, Lucas", he spoke. The two teens turned in his direction. "Stay here and try not to do anything stupid", he said the last part staring directly at Lucas, who rolled his eyes.

The Elder walked into the shadows, with Madoka following him with Slither's help.

"Now let's have a talk in my special place", he said in a warm grandfather type of manner.

**How was it? I hope you guys like the chapter…:) Sorry for the cliffhanger TT^TT but it's worth it for the next chapter! :D….Bye and REVIEW!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

The Elder walked into a room and gestured Madoka to follow him, which she did so cautiously. When she entered, she was amaze to see a magnificent garden. Cherry blossom petals were floating with the cool breeze flowing. A small blue river with exotic plants and flowers covering it like a blanket. "It's beautiful", Madoka gasped. The Elder smiled. He walked over to a bench and sat down, patting the other side.

"Come sit and we can begin", he said. Madoka nodded softly and sat next to him. He waved his hand and from the flowers, a tea set appeared with a small table in front of them.

"Tea?", he offered. Madoka had never tasted tea before. She nodded, testing her curiosity.

The Elder poured the hot tea in two small cups and gave one to Madoka. She carefully handled it and raised it to her lips. She took a small whiff and was relaxed. She took a sip and was filled with warmth. Elder smiled and chuckled.

"Now. I noticed that Reji and you have a strong bond", he pointed out. Madoka didn't say anything, letting the Elder continue.

"When I was called that Reji was back, I was overfilled with joy but then when they told me that he had bonded with a human, I had to do something", he continued, releasing a sigh.

"You're right. Reji is like the brother I never had and he's the closest male friend I've ever had in my life", Madoka said, before sipping at her tea.

"Now here is my question for you.", he stopped to look at Madoka.

"How do you really feel about him?", he asked.

Madoka was taken back. How did she feel about Reji? Well she loved him like a brother but what did the Elder mean exactly?

"Reji has always had a hard life even in the village where he is one of us, everyone feared him especially when he was younger", he explained.

"And because of that, it is hard for Reji to open his heart and accept people like you, let alone create a bond so strong", he added.

"I didn't know", Madoka stared at the liquid in the cup.

"Would you want to listen to his story?", Elder suggested. Madoka shook her head. "I would rather have Reji tell me himself. Sorry", she said.

He smiled but it disappeared when he saw her neck. "Did he?", he reached out to touch her neck but once he made contact with her skin, his hand was electrocuted, leaving a mark.

"Are you okay?", Madoka asked, worried.

"I see. He put a protection spell", he muttered under his breath. "But I'm fine", he assured her.

"So what are you going to do with Reji?", she asked, remembering how we was chained to the wall.

"We will have to execute him", he said, sadness covering his red eyes. Execute. That word was echoing in Madoka's mind.

"But…Why?", she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. They didn't have to go that far to kill him, right?

"Because he bonded and marked a human. You", he turned to her. Madoka felt her heart shatter.

She covered her mouth to keep the sobs from coming out. She fell to the soft grass on her knees. The elder would try to console her by patting her back but he couldn't, due to the spell.

"It's my entire fault", she cried. "If I hadn't walked blindlessly on the road on that Easter, he would be fine and we wouldn't be in this situation", Madoka sobbed at the memory.

"But you would have never met him. Bonded with him. Care for him. Create memories with him. Love him", he said, shining realization into her.

Madoka stared at the grass below her. Reji dying? No! She couldn't see that happening!

"Ill take his place", she said, gazing up to the Elder. "Please. I love him too much for him to die", she begged, her breaths shaking. The Elder was surprised. Never in his life has he ever seen a human care so much for his kind.

He nodded. "If that is what you wish. You will be the one to be executed tonight", he said, finally after taking a few moments of silence.

"Can we do it tomorrow?", she asked. "I want to spend my last hours of life with Reji", she said.

"I will talk with my advisors for tomorrow", he said. Both stood up and she bowed.

"Thank you", she said. She looked up and saw the Elder bowing at her.

"No. Thank you for loving him", he said, giving her a small smile. The Elder opened the door to the exit and entered, with Madoka following after him into the shadows.

_With Reji_

The trio stayed quiet the entire time. It was only Reji and Lucas having a glare contest.

"You two stop acting like little children", Elder scolded, coming out of the shadows, Madoka coming after him. "Lucas, Alice. You may leave", Elder told them, earning him a bow and the two snake hybrids walked into the shadows.

Elder smiled before leaving as well, leaving the two alone with the exception of Slither.

Madoka felt Reji's eyes on her. She could feel herself breaking apart inside but she smiled, knowing Reji will have a longer life is what she was happy for.

She walked and sat next to him.

"Reji", she spoke. He looked down at her. "Can you tell me your story?", she asked. Reji raised an eyebrow.

"Why?", he asked. 'Because I want to know before I die', she thought. On the outside, she smiled. "Because I want to know more about you", she said.

"Ok. It all started here. In my home", he started his story.

**That's it for now! Sorry for the cliffhanger and for the shortness if there is any…but next chapter will be all about Reji's past! :D Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the moment you waited! Reji's past!:D  
Disclmaier: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

_Six year old Reji sat on the swing set alone. He moved the swing himself and stared at the children playing. He didn't know why they were so scared of him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Well, they were all the same in the village. "I wish I knew why", he said softly, his red hair flowing with the cool breeze. _

_Ever since he lost his mother, his father, Aoi, would start leaving weekly and wouldn't return for a few weeks. So in a way, Reji was a bit more mature than other children. _

"_Hi", a small voice spoke. Reji was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a small girl with short purple hair. She was wearing a small sundress and she smiled. If Reji remembered correctly, her name was Alice. He was about to talk when a boy with short black hair grabbed Alice's hand. "Don't talk with him", the boy Lucas said to his sister, glaring at Reji with his brown eyes._

_Alice frowned and walked away with Lucas, leaving Reji all alone._

_Reji got up and walked back towards his home. He entered and was tackled into a bear hug. _

"_My little boy", Aoi doted his child. Reji just glared at him. "Hello Aoi", Reji spoke with no emotion._

_Aoi just smiled sadly. Of course. His son wouldn't want to call him father but that would all change. _

"_Sorry for everything I ever did. I really am sorry Reji", his father said. Reji stared up and nodded softly. _

"_Ok, I want you to meet someone", he said, motioning him to the door. _

_In came in a tall woman with long blonde hair and the most unusual eyes. Yes they were like a snake's eyes but in a way, they looked fake. At least that is what Reji thought._

"_Reji, this is Anju, your new mom", Aoi said. Anju smiled and bent to Reji's level. _

"_I hope you like me Reji, I heard a lot of things about you and I already think of you as my own son", she said._

_Reji just nodded but of course, he could never replace his real mother._

"_Aya come in", Anju called out and she smiled brightly at Reji._

"_You'll like her", she said._

_A small girl, appearing at the age of two, walked in. She had soft blonde hair with a small red streak running down her bangs. Her mismatched eyes were standing out. One eye was a green and the other was a blue. Aya giggled and glomped Reji._

"_Nii-san", she nuzzled into his chest._

_Reji wrapped his arms around her and he smiled. "That's your sister", Aoi said, smiling at the half-siblings._

_From there on, they formed a family._

_Six months later, Aya went to school with Reji. He would hold her hand and guide her and he would go to his own classes._

_One day, during recess, Aya came to Reji crying. _

"_What's wrong?", he asked her._

"_This boy made fun of my eyes and called me a freak", she sobbed and she clung to Reji. "Who is it", he said, sternly._

"_I think his name was Lucas", she whispered._

_Reji took off his sweater and covered Aya with it. "I'll be right back", he said assuring her. She nodded softly. Reji walked away and began looking for Lucas. He found him laughing with other boys. Reji glared and walked right up to Lucas. "Why did make fun of my sister?", he asked._

_Lucas laughed. "Because she was a freak like you", he snickered with his friends._

_Reji then slammed his fist into Luca's cheek. Lucas fell to the ground. "You little", Lucas got up and charged at Reji, who easily dodged and kneed him instead. Lucas coughed. He flipped and tried to kick Reji but he used Luca's shadow and hopped in it, making him slam himself into the trees. _

_After a few minutes, Reji jumped out of his shadow, and glared at Lucas. _

_Lucas's friends stared at awe. The Shadow trick was only for advanced snakelings. There was no way a child could do it. But Reji could. Since his father would leave, he spent that time reading through his mother's book and learning new techniques._

"_You can talk behind my back, make fun of me but you never lay a hand on my sister", Reji said, turning and walking away. Lucas stared after him._

"_He's stronger than I thought", he said, getting up._

_Reji walked towards his home, carrying Aya on his back, who had fallen asleep. There, he was scolded by his father buy praised because he was skilled and stood up fro his sister._

_Everything was going fine until the Human war, three months later._

_His father was recruited and he left. And he left, to be with his mother. Anju grabbed Aya and grabbed hold of Reji's hands after they came from school. The trio had left behind the home and all the memories with it._

_They stopped and Reji saw it was a city. He saw Anju take off something from her eyes and she threw what ever she took out, to the ground. _

_Her eyes were now a sparkling blue._

_Reji gasped as he now recognized her features. She was a human meaning Aya was half snake and half human. Also meaning that his father had broken a sacred rule. Reji had read about it in one of his mother's books. It was absolutely forbidden for humans and snakelings to be together or have any bond of any sort._

_Anju then walked into the crowd of people and she led the two children to a small apartment. _

_Four years have passed and Reji was now ten and Aya was now eight. And it was Easter Sunday. Aya had asked Reji to play with her but he shook his head and laid down. He couldn't help but miss his home but at the same time he was glad he was gone. Nobody liked him there so why even bother. _

_That was when he heard a car honk and he heard Aya's scream. He sat up and gasped at the sight of his sister. He ran and kneeled towards her. "Aya", he cried, tears streaming down his face. _

"_Never cry again, nii-san", she whispered. "You have to show them you're strong", she said. He nodded softly.  
"I love you Reji-nii", she said, before closing her eyes and her hand slipping off Reji's own and onto the ground. Reji screamed and held the body closer. "AYA!", he screamed in agony._

_Later, Anju had come from work and she was a mess. At the funeral, Reji shed no tear. _

_When the two arrived home, Anju grabbed Reji by his neck and shook him. "Why did you kill her!", she screamed in his face. Reji struggled to rip her grip from his neck._

"_I'm going to kill you", she said, staring to choke him._

_Reji's eyes glowed a dark mesmerizing green and Anju gasped, feeling her heart stop and she fell to the floor, lifelessly._

_He looked over her body and ran. "I'm sorry Aya", he said to the air. Reji ran out of the neighborhood and deeper into the city. _

_That was when he bumped into someone and fell. "Ow", he said and looking up to see a man and a child his own age with white striking hair with a small patch of red on the side and piercing yellow eyes. The man had slick brown hair with a small yellow strand hanging out. "Hello", he said. He introduced himself as Doji and the child as Ryuuga. _

_Reji glared at him. He picked himself off the ground and faced Doji._

_Doji looked at the boy before him. 'No emotion or whatsoever', he thought before smiling._

"_Would you like to join our organization?", he asked. Reji's hair covered his hair and he moved it to the side revealing his hypnotizing striking snake amber eyes. "Yesss", he spoke._

Reji finished his story and Madoka had small tears rolling down. He wiped them off with his finger. "I never knew", she said. He smiled.  
"But that's all in the past. Now you better get some sleep", he suggested. Madoka nodded and got herself comfortable and leaned on Reji's shoulder, taking a nap. She was glad she was able to know about Reji before she died.

Reji sighed and slowly his eyelids dropped and he was asleep.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and super sorry for not adding anything better and cooler and if it seemed rushed…bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I have t updated in a awhile…more like a million years -_-…. I have been busy with High school and other things that I just lost it and just stopped writing….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

The sound of a creaking door woke Reji. He looked up and saw Alice and Lucas. "What do you want?", he hissed, careful not to wake Madoka. "Its time for the death sentence", Lucas replied.

Reji gulped. Instead of having them unlock him, he saw Alice kneel and began to shake Madoka softly.

"It's time", she said. Madoka nodded and rose. "Hey, what's going on", Reji demanded to know. "Instead of you dying, the girl decided to take your place", Lucas spoke bluntly. Reji looked to Madoka.

"We'll give you five more minutes", Alice said, pulling Lucas out of the room.

"Why?", Reji asked. Madoka could sense anger coming from him. She kneeled down and laid her forehead on his. "I'm sorry", she said. "But I just can't let you die for something that is my fault".

"But it isn't!", Reji argued. Madoka smiled and kissed him on the edge of his lips. "I love you, Reji", she said as she rose and called out for Alice, who came out and grabbed her. "Come on", she said, walking out of the room.

Madoka spared a last glance to Reji and saw mixed emotions in his eyes. Anger, sadness, concern, betrayal, and …love.

Lucas, Alice and Madoka left the room, leaving Reji alone, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Reji bit his lip, making the red blood drip. "Madoka", he choked out as his eyes began to sting. Something inside of him broke. He hasn't felt this way since….Aya's death.

"I'm sorry Aya. I couldn't keep the promise", he said, as crystalline tears rolled down his cheek. He never thought he would be able to shed tears again.

Reji suddenly felt a sharp sting on his ankle and he looked down to see Slither!

"Go on! Let your eyes be mine so I can see what's happening", he ordered, his eyes glowing an eerie green light. Slither hissed softly in reply and slithered off to find Madoka.

_With Madoka_

Madoka was lifted and her wrists were tied to separate ropes. Elder looked at her sadly. "What is this exactly?", Madoka asked. "While you're hanging form the ropes, a sharp knife will be released and strike your heart", he replied.

"I'm ready", Madoka said, unknowingly to her and the Elder, Reji was seeing the whole thing through Slither's eyes.

"NO!", Reji shouted in his cell. He stood up and tried to pull off the chains.

Madoka was left hanging by the ropes. She gulped and let out a deep breath. She looked up and saw the sharp knife from afar. She gasped slightly but relaxed herself. She then saw the spear coming towards her.

Reji gasped and as it was nothing, he ripped the chains off the wall and hopped into the shadows.

Madoka coughed out blood as the spear went through her. "NO!", Reji screamed, his eyes decorated with tears. He ran and jumped to Madoka. He touched the spear and it evaporated. He ripped the ropes and he held onto Madoka's body.

"Reji", she whispered, her voice hoarse, blood dripping from her mouth. "Stay quiet", he commanded. He held her bridal style. He turned back and glared at Elder and Lucas and he left, running deep into the shadows of the forest, heading towards the human world.

"Elder", Lucas called out. "Let them be", Elder responded, hiding a smile and retreating. Everyone else had already retreated, leaving only Lucas and Alice. "Come on", Lucas grabbed Alice's hand and led her back into their home.

_With Reji and Madoka_

"Why?", she asked, softly. "Because I was about to lose my whole world", he replied, not letting her see his small blush.

"Reji, you're crying", she coughed up more blood. "Hang on for a little bit", he told her.

After a little bit of more traveling, Reji finally made it to the human world. He jumped into the shadows and appeared back at the Bey-Pit.

He runs to her room and lays her gently on the bed. Reji walked back downstairs to grab the first aid kit.

Madoka smiled softly and slowly closed her sapphire eyes.

Reji came back and gasped softly. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her.

"Come on. You can't sleep now", he said. She didn't react. "Madoka, wake up!", he grabbed her shoulders. "Please wake up. Stop playing around", he began to cry, pulling her lifeless body to him.

He laid her on his lap and hugged her.

Hot salty tears fell like a waterfall as Reji held the body as it was a fragile item. "MADOKA!", he screamed.

**Don't worry! This isn't the end!:D I have something planned next chapter! Sorry it's short... And expect from my other stories soon…Bye and please don't be mad and review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter..hope you guys liked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

"Where am I?", Madoka asked aloud, looking around seeing nothing but darkness. "Hello?", she called out. No answer was heard. She sighed.

"Looks like you're awake", a voice said, starling Madoka. "Who's there?", she turned and came face to face with…herself? Except that the double had dazzling green eyes.

"Who are you?", Madoka asked, feeling dumb for asking an obvious question. "I'm you!", the look alike floated and twirled. "But you can call me Mado, since we have the same names", she floated over to Madoka.

"You're probably wondering where you are?", she asked, earning a nod from Madoka.

"Right now you're "asleep"", Mado made the motions with her fingers on asleep. Madoka raised an eyebrow. Mado sighed. "Man, I don't like explaining things", she muttered, slightly tired. "The venom injected to you by Reji can only heal you from your injury while you're knocked out or in this case, 'dead'", Mado explained.

"Heal me form what?", Madoka asked, curious. "This is usually common. Not a lot people remember what happens to them", Mado replied. "Just don't look down"

"Why no—Aaaaahhh!", Madoka screamed, looking down. "I did tell you. It's your fault for not listening to me", Mado smiled and giggled. "Here let me show you what happened". Mado lightly placed her hand on Madoka's head and closed her eyes, sending a blue glow to the hand.

Madoka gasped as images filled her head.

Seeing Alice, being taken, locked inside a cell, having a chat with Elder, getting striked with a spear and the last thing she saw was Reji crying.

"Oh my gosh", Madoka was taking everything in. Mado pulled her hand away. "Yeah, but don't worry", Mado started. "Your wound is healed".

Madoka looked down to see the once open skin, clear of any scar.

"I guess you're right", Madoka said. "I'm always right", Mado pulled out her tongue playfully.

"It's time for you to wake up", Mado said, giving Madoka a smile. She started floating and disappearing like sand. "Wait!", Madoka ran after her. "I'm always there".

Madoka slowly reopened her eyes. They glowed green for a moment and with a swift movement, changed to their original blue color.

Madoka began giggling. "Reji, your hair is tickling me", Madoka said, a giggle escaping. "Madoka, shut up. I'm trying to mourn over you", he said. After a few minutes, he stopped and opened his eyes. "Madoka?", he asked. She was about to answer when she was cut off. "I'm going insane".

Madoka laughed and pulled his hair.

"Please tell me this is not an illusion", he said. "It isn't", she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reji hugged her back. "Thank God, you're safe", he said.

Suddenly, Reji let go of her and slammed his fist into her head. Not that hard. She rubbed her head. "Baka! Don't you ever do that! If anyone is being sacrificed, it's gonna be me!", he scolded her out of character.

'That hurt', Madoka thought as she rubbed her head.

Reji sighed and pulled her in another hug. "Sorry", he said, laying his head on top of hers. "I was just scared".

"Madoka", he called her. She turned her head and was pecked by Rji on the cheek.

"Promise me you'll be string and wont do anything stupid", he said. Madoka smiled. "Maybe the fist thing but no promises for the second one", she laughed. Reji smiled and closed his eyes. "Okay. Now lest get some sleep", he said, relaxing. Madoka laid her head on his chest. "Good night", she whispered and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The nest morning, Madoka rose with a yawn. She walked downstairs and saw Reji cooking breakfast. "Hey", he greeted without turing back. Madoka sighed softly. That feeling she felt when she was about to leave for he death sentence. She shook her head.

'I'll let those feelings surface another time. Right now I want to enjoy the time I have with Reji', she thought happily as she sat down on the table and the two have a good breakfast.

**This story confused me but I had a lot fun with it..I hoped you guys liked it..Review :)**


End file.
